Jack Sparrow: De Naderende Storm
by Sohma Riku
Summary: De tiener Jack Sparrow is op zoek naar avontuur en heeft daarvoor een bonte crew verzameld. Het doel van hun zoektocht: het vinden en bemachtigen van het legendarische Zwaard van Cortés dat hen een een onvoorstelbare hoeveelheid kracht zal geven.
1. Proloog: Captain's Logboek

**Voor de Black Pearl was er een jonge verstekeling genaamd Jack Sparrow...**

_Ik, Captain Jack Sparrow, in het bezit van een schip, een crew en een hoed, neem me voor om vanaf deze dag trouw en naar waarheid verslag te doen in dit Captain's logboek van de avonturen op open zee en in de achterbuurten. Ik neem deze taak tot me in overeenstemming met mijn positie als Captain op het prachtige schip de Barnacle, en, als het een Captain betaamt, beloof ik plechtig om niets anders dan de Waarheid over mij, mijn crew en onze avonturen te schrijven, hoe fantastisch en grimmig deze ook mogen zijn._

_Ik zal beginnen met het verhaal hoe ik een Captainwerd, hoe mijn crew een Crew werd, hoe we aan onze avonturen begonnen, en, meest belangrijk, hoe ik aan deze Hoed kwam. Zoals vele verhalen over avonturen, schurkenstreken en dieverij , begon ook deze het op het Eiland Tortuga, in een kroeg genaamd de Faithful Bride..._

* * *

><p>AN:_** Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow** _is een 13-delige boekenserie bedoeld voor jonge lezers van negen tot twaalf jaar, geschreven door **Rob Kidd**. De serie is gepubliceerd door de **Disney Press** en verteld over het leven van de jonge Jack Sparrow, bekend uit de _Pirates of the Caribbean _films, voordat hij een piraat wordt.

Helaas voor vele jonge kinderen is Nederland, is deze serie nooit naar het Nederlands vertaalt en voor oudere fans blijkt het daarnaast (tegenwoordig) ook (extreem) lastig om de originele Engelse boekjes in handen te krijgen als je geen belachelijke prijzen wil betalen. (Of ik doe iets verkeerd.) Na veel tijd en moeite ben ik uiteindelijk in het bezit geraakt van alle delen en heb besloten een Nederlandse (fan)vertaling te produceren. Hoewel dit enige tijd in beslag gaat nemen, hoop ik dat ieder zijn geduld kan bewaren en mij steunen in mijn project.

Ik ben mij bewust van het feit dat dit misschien niet echte "fanfictie" is en daarom niet hier op de site thuishoort, maar ik hoop dat men deze fan vertaling hier nochtans kan gedogen en er vooral ook van kan genieten. Mocht dit echt niet door de beugel kunnen, dan zal ik deze vertaling zonder morren verwijderen. Ook in het geval dat er een officiële Nederlandstalige versie verkrijgbaar is, zal deze (fan)vertaling verwijderd worden.

_Disclaimer: ik behoud geen rechten op de personages, het verhaal of enige andere inhoud van het boek. ik ben slechts een fan vertaler._


	2. HOOFDSTUK EEN

A/N: zoals eerder vermeld, dit is slechts een fan vertaling, ik ben geen professional. Als je vreemd geformuleerde zinnen tegenkomt, voel je vrij om me daarvan op de hoogte te stellen, dan kan ik er wat aan veranderen._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>HOOFDSTUK EEN<strong>

Een duistere maan rees uit boven de zee, terwijl de wind dikke wolken langs de hemel blies. Vage schaduwen gleden over het eiland eronder; grote, zwarte zeilschepen, zeemonsters en andere dingen die de nachtelijke wateren onveilig maakten leken neer te dalen over de bergen. Maar weinig sterren straalden sterk genoeg om zichtbaar te zijn door de stormachtige mist. Het witte zand van het strand waaide op in kleine wervelwinden en veranderden het patroon van de zandduinen.

Een slechte nacht om te varen.

De weinige respectabele inwoners van Tortuga bleven veilig in hun goed bewaakte huizen. De rest – vrijbuiters, avonturiers en moordenaars – zaten in de _Faithful Bride_ en dronken bier en rum.

Tussen de windstoten van de naderende storm door, was het lawaai van de kroeg een halve mijl verder nog te horen. Gelach, geschreeuw en de plotselinge explosies van schoten weerklonken door de nacht, terwijl de drinkers een lied zongen dat ze allemaal kenden:

_Yo ho, yo ho, een piratenleven voor mij!_

_We ontsteken, verkolen, ontvlammen, doen branden – Drink op maatjes, yo ho!_

_We verbranden de stad, zijn heel erg gevreesd – Drink op maatjes, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho, een piratenleven voor mij!_

Van buiten leek de _Faithful Bride_ op niets meer dan een te grote schuur. Het was niet eens gebouwd uit echte planken, maar uit de balken van scheepswrakken. Het rook er ook als een boot: de geur van teer en zout en zeewier en vis. Als er lichte regen viel, dan lekte het dak op ontelbare plaatsen.

Binnen leek niemand aandacht te besteden aan de waterplassen op de vloer. Pullen werden tegen elkaar aangeklonken om te proosten, op de tafel geslagen om ze opnieuw te laten vullen, en zo af en toe naar iemands hoofd gegooid.

Het was druk deze avond, iedere gammele stoel in de kaars verlichte kroeg was bezet. _Ik geloof dat er genoeg oude rotten zijn om alle schepen in Port Royal te bemannen, _dacht de _Faithful Bride's_ jonge barmeid, Arabella. Ze haalde lege kroezen op van een tafel omringt met mannen die allemaal brulden om een of ander verhaal. Net als iedereen in de kroeg droegen ze gehavende, verkeerde gecombineerde kledij die gewoon was voor alle "zeelui" in de omgeving: haveloze broeken, verschoten vesten, stoppelbaarden en een vreemde sjerp of riem.

Een van hen trok aan haar rok, met een tandeloze grijns.

Arabella rolde met haar ogen en zuchtte. "Laat me raden," zei ze, en gooide haar verwarde kastanjebruine haren opzij. "Bier, bier, bier en… oh, waarschijnlijk nog een bier?"

De man brulde van het lachen. "Dat is mijn meid!"

Arabella haalde diep adem en liep verder naar de andere tafels.

"Er zijn geen Spaanse schatten meer op zee, jij dwaas," zwoer een zeeman.

"Ik heb het niet over _Spaanse_ schatten," zei zijn vriend, de tweederangs piraat Knappe Todd, bijna fluisterend. Er was een glans in zijn ogen, nog niet verdoft door de alcohol. "Ik heb het over Azteeks Goud, van een lang _verloren koninkrijk…_"

Arabella bleef staan en luisterde, terwijl ze deed alsof ze een kroes oppakte van de vloer.

"Je hebt het toch niet over Steen-Oog Sam en _Isla Esquelética?_" Antwoordde de zeeman sceptisch. "De _Legende_ zegt dat Sam het Zwaard van Cortés in zijn bezit had, en hij het hele eiland vervloekte. Ja, ik ben het maar met één deel van dat verhaal eens – dat het een _legende_ is. Een legende, maat. 'Een keurige kleine stad van steen en marmer – net zoals de Romeinen die maakten,' zeggen ze. Bah! Onzin! Er is niets zoals dat in de Cariben, daar ben ik van overtuigd!"

"Vergeet dat vervloekte koninkrijk en het zwaard, ik heb het over zijn _goud_," zei Knappe Todd. " En _ik _kan je vertellen, ik _weet_ dat het bestaat. Ik heb het gezien met mijn eigen ogen, echt waar. Het gaat vaak in andere handen over, alsof het benen heeft. Maar er zijn manieren om het te vinden."

"Heb je een schip dan?" zei de eerste zeeman met een sluwe blik in zijn ogen.

"Ja, een mooie kleine boot, perfect om ongezien een haven in en uit te glippen…" begon Knappe Todd. Maar toen merkte hij Arabella op, die deed alsof ze iets van de vloer veegde met haar schort. Ze keek op en glimlachte zwakjes.

Ze keek opnieuw naar de vloer en wreef wild met het uiteinde van haar schort. "Vervloekte mannen, morsen hun bier," ze zei.

Knappe Todd ontspande. Maar hij keek argwanend rond, alsof the andere vrijbuiters, de muren of de Koning zelf meeluisterden. "Laten we naar een rustigere plaats gaan, goed? Zoals ze zeggen, _doden vertellen geen verhalen_."

Arabella vloekte en liep door. Normaal gesproken, bekommerde niemand zich om haar – _merkte _niemand haar _op_, of ze er nu was of niet. Voor de klanten van de _Bride_ was ze slechts het meisje dat de pullen vulde. Ze had honderden verhalen en legendes gehoord in de afgelopen jaren. Ieder verhaal was bijna alsof ze zelf op avontuur was.

Bijna.

_Toch, _besloot ze, _geen slechte avond, als je erover nadenkt. _Het had veel slechter gekund. Een storm bracht vaak het slechtste naar boven in deze toch al slechte mannen.

En toen, plotseling, vloog de deur open door een sterke windvlaag.

Een bliksemflits verlichtte de persoon in de deuropening. Het was een vreemdeling, doorweekt tot op het bot. Ruig zwart haar zat tegen zijn hoofd aangeplakt, en de bliksem schitterde in zijn ogen. Arabella hield haar adem in – ze had nog nooit iemand zoals hem gezien.

De deur sloeg dicht, en het kaarslicht onthulde een boze, druipende, jonge man – hij was niet ouder dan Arabella. Er volgde een korte stilte. Toen haalden de klanten hun schouders op en richtten hun aandacht weer op hun drinken.

De vreemdeling baande zich een weg door de menigte, terwijl zijn ogen als een raaf heen en weer schoten van links naar recht en van boven naar beneden.. Hij was duidelijk op zoek naar iemand, of _iets._ Hij keek woedend.

Zijn hazelnootkleurige ogen lichtten voor een moment op: hij had waarschijnlijk gevonden wat hij zocht. Hij bukte achter een stoel en reikte voor iets. Arabella stond op haar tenen om het te zien – het leek op een oude plunjezak. Totaal de moeite van het stelen niet waard gezien de beruchte piraat die hem bewaakte.

"Oh nee…" fluisterde Arabella.

De vreemdeling beet op zijn lip in concentratie. Hij strekte zijn vingen zo ver mogelijk uit, in een poging zo onopvallend mogelijk tussen de poten van de stoel te reiken.

Zonder waarschuwing – en zonder de pul van zijn lippen te halen – stond de man op uit zijn stoel, met zijn gehele twee meter en honderden kilos. Zijn ogen hadden de kleur van een storm, en ze brandden van woede.

De vreemdeling drukte zijn handen tegen elkaar en maakte een snelle buiging.

"Het spijt me, meneer, ik stond slecht mijn… I bedoel _uw_ mooie tas te bewonderen," zei hij, extreem beleefd.

De piraat brulde en zwaaide zijn zware pul naar beneden, richtend op het hoofd van de vreemdeling.

De vreemdeling greep de plunjezak en stapte net op tijd opzij. De pul floot langs zijn oor…

…en raakte een andere piraat achter hem!

Deze andere piraat was niet zo groot, maar net zo gemakkelijk geïrriteerd. En gewapend. _En_ hij dacht dat het de vreemdeling was die hem zojuist een klap had verkocht met de pul! De piraat greep zijn degen en haalde uit naar de vreemdeling.

De vreemdeling zette snel een stap naar achteren, buiten het bereik van het dodelijke ijzer. Zijn tweede aanvaller stopte echter niet, en viel voorover op de tafel waar de gigantische piraat eerder aan had gezeten. De gammele tafel brak onder zijn gewicht, en drankjes, munten en messen vlogen in de lucht. De vrijbuiters rond de tafel sprongen op en trokken hun zwaarden en pistolen.

Er was niet veel nodig om een kroeggevecht te starten in Tortuga.

De _Faithful Bride_ was plotseling gevuld met het geluid van klappen, kermen, schreeuwen en kreten, het gekletter van zwaarden en degens, en het gekraak van houten stoelen die op de hoofden kapot geslagen werden. Dit allemaal bovenop het lawaai van de razende donderstorm en het lekkende dak dat steeds heviger begon te druppelen op de vechtende klanten.

De vreemdeling zat gevangen te midden van dit alles. En om het nog erger te maken, zat de gigantische piraat nog steeds achter hem aan.

De reusachtige piraat trok zijn zwaard en haalde uit naar de vreemdeling. De vreemdeling sprong op een stoel achter hem, terwijl het ijzer de lucht waar hij eerder nog had gestaan door midden sneed.

"Dat is iets te dichtbij, maat," zei de vreemdeling. Hij sprong van de stoel en schopte tegen één van de benen, zodat hij omhoog vloog recht in zijn handen.

De reus haalde opnieuw uit, maar de vreemdeling gebruikte de stoel als een schild en blokkeerde iedere uithaal. Stukjes hout vlogen van de stoel waar het zwaard hem raakte.

Een andere piraat haalde ook uit naar de vreemdeling – of misschien naar iemand die achter hem stond, het was moeilijk te zeggen op dat moment. De vreemdeling stapte naar achter en ontweek de botsing maar net, zijn aanvaller tuimelde tegen de gigantische piraat aan.

Met de reus afgeleid, gooide de vreemdeling de plunjezak over zijn schouder, draaide zich om en bestudeerde het tafereel achter hem. Wat – voor piraten – een vrij rustige avond drinken was geweest, was veranderd in een van de vele bloederige and gewelddadige gevechten die hij zo vaak had gezien. Hij kon het niet nalaten om te grijnzen.

"Huh. Niet _één_ blauwe plek,"zei hij luid. "Niet één vervloekte schram op _Jack Sparrow_."

Plotseling sloeg er iemand een fles tegen een balk boven zijn hoofd. De reus rees boven hem uit, hij was wonderbaarlijk stil voor zo'n grote man. Jack draaide zich om, om hem te zien en deinsde terug.

"_Geef me die zak terug, jongen,"_ zei de piraat op een dodelijke toon, terwijl hij de gebroken fles op Jack richtte.

"Uh.." Jack keek rond, maar hij was omringd door gevechten aan alle kanten, die zijn weg naar de deur blokkeerden.

"Natuurlijk meneer…" begon hij, hopend dat hij iets zou bedenken. Maar voor hij een uitvlucht kon verzinnen, brulde de reus and rende op hem af.

Een hand greep Jack bij zijn kraag en trok hem uit de weg. Het gebeurde zo snel dat de reus bleef rennen en op een groep piraten botste die elkaar met kogels bestookten langs de muur aan de andere kant van de kroeg. Er klonk gekraak van hout, het breken van glazen en de donder van de storm buiten. De woedende piraten richtten zich allemaal op de niet-zo-vriendelijke reus en besprongen hem.

Arabelle hield Jack's kraag stevig vast, terwijl ze hem wegduikend en de vechtende zeelui ontwijkend snel meetrok door de menigte. En _Jack_ hield de plunjezak stevig vast. _Zijn_ plunjezak.

Na nog enkele keren bijna geraakt te zijn, wankelden Jack en Arabelle door de achterdeur naar buiten, de stormachtige tropische nacht in.

* * *

><p>Oorspronkelijke titel <em>The Coming Storm, <em>geschreven door Rob Kidd_  
><em>

Copyright ©2006 Disney Enterprises, Inc.

_Disclaimer: Ik behoud geen rechten op de personages, het verhaal en enige andere inhoud. Ik ben slechts een fan vertaler._


	3. HOOFDSTUK TWEE

A/N: zoals eerder vermeld, dit is slechts een fan vertaling, ik ben geen professional. Als je vreemd geformuleerde zinnen tegenkomt, voel je vrij om me daarvan op de hoogte te stellen, dan kan ik er wat aan veranderen._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>HOOFDSTUK TWEE<strong>

Het regende veel harder nu, en de wind waaide ondertussen met een ongelooflijke snelheid. Jack en Arabella stonden in een steegje achter de kroeg, en de kleine overkapping hield hen niet droog. Hij draaide zich om om het meisje dat hem gered had te bedanken, maar voor hij de kans kreeg gooide ze hem tegen de buitenmuur van de _Faithful Bride_.

"Hoe _durf_ je een gevecht te starten in de kroeg van mijn vader?" ze plaatste haar handen op haar heupen en haar bruine ogen schoten vuur. "Kon je geen _andere_ plaats uitzoeken voor je zakkenrollerij? Een plaats zonder klanten die de boel _verwoesten _bijvoorbeeld?" Ze duwde hem tegen de muur en deed een stap naar achteren.

Jack veegde zichzelf schoon en haalde de kreukels uit zijn shirt. "Luister eens meissie, ik ben geen dief. Dit was niet mijn idee. En ik was niet aan het zakkenrollen." Jack zwaaide de plunjezak voor Arabella's gezicht heen en weer. "Kapitein 2-meter-lang-beestje daar had mijn zak gestolen, en ik heb hem simpelweg teruggevorderd. Dus, als mijn dank geen waarde heeft voor jou, dan pak ik mijn spullen bij elkaar, zeg _geen_ 'bedankt' voor de ongastvrijheid, en ga mijn eigen weg. Savvy?"

Jack hief zijn hoofd op en begon te lopen. Maar Arabella greep zijn arm en gooide hem opnieuw tegen de muur.

"Heb je enig idee van wie je die zak hebt afgepakt – of hij nu wel of niet van jou is?" vroeg ze.

"Nee. En om eerlijk te zijn, het maakt me niet uit," zei Jack, terwijl hij probeerde los te komen uit Arabella's greep.

"Dat was Captain _Torrents_, idioot," zei Arabella en ze sloeg Jack bovenop zijn hoofd. Jack keek haar niet begrijpend aan.

"De beruchte en gevreesde…?" zei Arabella.

"Zegt me niets," antwoordde Jack.

"De bekendste piraat aan deze kant van Hispaniola?" probeerde Arabella opnieuw.

"Oh, wacht…" zei Jack plotseling met een blik van herkenning. Toen betrok zijn gezicht opnieuw. "Nee. Sorry."

"In ieder geval, je bent zo goed als dood als je iets van hem steelt."

"Kijk, ik ben _geen_ dief," zei Jack. "Deze zak hier – en wat erin zit – is alles wat ik heb. Ik zou meer meegenomen hebben, ware het niet dat er erg weinig ruimte is voor verstekelingen."

Arabella rolde met haar ogen.

"Dus," vervolgde Jack, "zoals typisch is voor dit vervloekte eiland, stal een vervloekte piraat hem van me. Ik kan me niet eens herinneren wanneer het gebeurde. Die vervloekte kerel kwam van achteren. Maar ik _kan_ je verzekeren dat dit hier _mijn_ zak is." Jack sprong op een oud vat en opende de plunjezak. "Bijvoorbeeld," zei hij, gravend in de plunjezak en haalde er iets uit wat op een stok gemaakt van was leek. "deze kaars hier is… niet van mij?" Jack keek verward naar de kaars en gooide hem op de grond.

"Verassing." Zei Arabella sarcastisch.

"Nee, nee, nee!" zei Jack gefrustreerd. Hij groef dieper in de zak en haalde er iets uit wat mogelijk oud ondergoed was. Hij rilde en gooide het weg. Daarna vond hij iets wat op een gedroogde oude rat leek.

"_Arabella_, by the way," zei het meisje. Jack keek niet op. "Het 'meissie" heeft een naam," vervolgde ze, "en dat is Arabella."

"Jack," bromde Jack, zonder op of om te kijken. Er kwam geen eind aan de vreselijke dingen in de plunjezak. Hij gooide iets weg wat erg leek op een versteende drol.

"Kijk, het spijt me dat ik zo agressief was," zei Arabella oprecht. "Het is gewoon dat mijn vaders humeur al slecht genoeg is zoals het is. Als hij dit ziet zal hij in alle staten zijn. Het zal hem minstens een week kosten om de boel weer op de knappen. Ik bedoel, het repareren van de stoelen en tafels die jij hielp te vernietigen…"

"Er klonk een doffe _tik_ toen iets wat Jack weggooide Arabella recht op haar voorhoofd raakte. Ze ving het op in zijn val. Het was een zware munt.

"Bedankt," mompelde ze sarcastisch. "Dit maakt _alle_s goed."

"Het is het enige hierin met enige waarde," zei Jack nors. "Mijn mes, mijn kist, mijn spaargeld…" Hij keek op naar haar, onthutst, "…het is allemaal weg."

Gefrustreerd en boos keerde hij de zak om en schudde er enkele appelzaadjes uit.

Toen viel er iets groots en zwaars onderuit de zak en het landde op de grond met een harde klap. Jack sprong van de ton om het beter te bekijken. Zijn ogen lichtten op, terwijl zijn vingers het soepele leer vastpakten: een schede. Een _lange_ schede. Een zwaard, ieder zwaard, zou een hoop geld opleveren op de zwarte markt… en deze leek een geschiedenis met zich mee te dragen. Hij zou rijk zijn! Nou ja, zo niet rijk, dan zou hij in ieder geval de spullen terug kunnen kopen die hij verloren had.

Hoewel, misschien zou hij het wel zelf houden. Hij had geen zwaard. En iedereen die _iemand_ was in de Cariben had een zwaard…

Maar, toen hij de schede oppakte, realiseerde Jack zich dat het gewicht niet klopte: hij was veel te licht.

Jack zuchtte geïrriteerd en gooide de lege schede op te grond.

"Vervloekte piraten!"

Hij wreef in zijn ogen en zakte neer tegen de muur van de kroeg, terwijl hij een sombere – en niet-zo-rijke – toekomst voor ogen zag.

Maar _Arabella's _ogen werden groter toen de schede op de grond viel. Was dat goud?

Ze pakte de schede op, negeerde Jacks gemopper, en liet hem door haar handen gaan. Hoewel hij beschadigd was en onder het stof zat, waren de schitteringen van goud en zilver nog steeds zichtbaar in het leer dat glinsterde door de regen. Ook kon ze de ingedrukte versieringen voelen.

"Nee, het kan niet…" fluisterde ze ontzet. "Maak licht," commandeerde ze.

Normaal gesproken nam Jack van niemand orders aan, en al helemaal niet van de dochter van een boze kroegbaas, maar hij hoorde iets in Arabella's stem dat zijn aandacht trok. Zonder te protesteren haalde hij een kleine tondeldoos uit de zak van zijn shirt en stak het kaarsstompje uit de plunjezak aan. Arabella nam de kaars over en liet het zwakke licht over het leer schijnen.

"Kijk, daar –" zei ze, wijzend naar de schede. Het waren een paar woorden in een taal die geen van beiden herkende, een soort afkortingen, en daarna nog een paar inscripties in het Spaans. Daaronder stond iets in roodachtig goud. Hoekig en uitheems.

Quetzalcoatl. De Azteekse god.

Arabella floot. "Weet je wat dit is?" vroeg ze. Haar stem trilde van opwinding.

"_Veel _geld waard?" vroeg Jack.

"Het is de schede van het _Zwaard van Cortés_," fluisterde ze.

Jack's ogen werden groter.

"Er staat VAN HERNÁN. Dit is de schede van het vervloekte zwaard dat Cortés de kracht gaf om het Azteekse rijk te veroveren!" Arabella's ogen glinsterden van opwinding. "Volgens de legende maakte het hem onoverwinnelijk in gevechten… En het gaf hem vreemde krachten, zoals het laten geloven van de Azteken dat hij een god was. De Azteken geloofden dat hun god Quetzalcoatl op een dag terug zou keren, en met dit zwaard overtuigde _Cortés_ hen ervan dat hij dat was. Volgens de legende heeft het zwaard slecht beperkte kracht als de eigenaar niet in het bezit is van de schede."

"Het speelde ook een rol in Cortés's ondergang… 'het verlies van de schede zal de val van koninkrijken veroorzaken,' zegt men. Ze draaide de schede om, terwijl ze naar het versleten leer en de glimmende juwelen keek, en huiverde. "Men zegt dat hij gemaakt is van de ingewanden van Azteekse offers."

"Verrukkelijk," zei Jack, en pakte de schede uit haar handen met zijn duim en wijsvinger. "Maar hoe is het _hier_ terechtgekomen?"

"Steen-oog Sam was de laatste eigenaar," zei ze, denkend aan het gesprek dat ze eerder afgeluisterd had in de kroeg.

"Wat, die piratenkapitein? De schrik van Panama?" vroeg Jack.

Arabella knikte. "Jaren geleden. Hij nam het zwaard en de schede en gebruikte het om zichzelf koning the maken van een afgelegen eiland. Niemand weet wat er met hem _of _met zijn trouwe onderdanen is gebeurd. Misschien heeft het feit dat de schede zonder het zwaard is verschenen iets te maken met zijn ondergang.

Jack draaide de schede om in zijn handen en liet zijn vingers over de naden glijden. Vakmanschap, dacht hij. Het zwaard was één van de grootste schatten van de Cariben. Wat inhield dat het verliezen van de helft van wat het zo machtig maakte iedere beruchte en gevreesde piraat zo erg zou irriteren dat… Jack wilde er eigenlijk niet aan denken.

"Oké dan," zei Jack, "waarom sluip ik niet gewoon terug naar binnen, leg de zak zachtjes onder wat er over is van Kapitein Turnips* stoel, maak m'n excuses, en vergeet alles? Het spijt me dat ik uw magische schede heb meegenomen, meneer. Ik wist niet dat u van plan was om er uw eigen piratenkoninkrijk mee te starten. Veel succes ermee! Tot ziens."

Arabella schudde haar hoofd. "Je zit in de problemen," zei ze zachtjes. "als je zoiets steelt van een piraat als Torrents. Je kunt Tortuga beter meteen verlaten – of je gaat eraan." Ze maakte aanstalten om weer naar binnen te gaan.

"Wacht," Jack greep haar arm. "Ga met me mee."

Ze keek hem wantrouwend aan. Regendruppels hingen aan haar oogwimpers.

"Jij weet overduidelijk _veel_ meer over legendarische dingen dan ik, en ook over de lokale 'bewoners' van deze wateren. En als iemand zag dat je mij hebt geholpen, dan ga je er zelf ook aan. Zelfs al ben je een vrouw. Nou ja, een meisje." Stotterde hij.

Arabella negeerde hem en dacht erover na.

"En," Jack vervolgde, "denk aan de _vrijheid_ die ons ten deel komt als we dat zwaard hebben. Vrijheid en _macht_." Hoewel Arabella het probeerde te verbergen, zag Jack aan de blik in haar ogen dat ze verliefd was op het idee.

"Goed dan… het is niet alsof ik echt _andere_ plannen heb… Naast in de Bride werken voor de rest van m'n leven, of totdat ik getrouwd ben," zei ze treurig. "Of, totdat m'n vader sterft aan de drank," voegde ze iets bozer aan toe. "Ik heb weinig – eigenlijk _niets_ – meer hier sinds één of andere smerige piraat de Bride plunderde vorig jaar en m'n moeder met hem meenam. Hij was groot, wreed en ook lelijk. Ik mis haar echt, m'n moeder. M'n vader en ik zijn er zeker van dat ze…" Arabella dwaalde af.

Jack zag de blik op haar gezicht en voelde een vlaag van medeleven.

Arabella keek Jack recht in de ogen. "Oké dan. Ik ga met je mee. Maar we volgen mijn regels. Oké? Dat betekent dat je niet mag stelen van piraten – of van iemand anders wat dat betreft – onderweg."

"Hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen – Ik ben geen dief!" protesteerde Jack.

Arabella fronste en vervolgde, "Ik weet de perfecte boot. Hij is oud en verlaten en ligt in Salty Cove."**

Jack haalde zijn schouders op. "Sorry, meissie. Nieuw hier, weet je nog? Ik heb _geen_ idee waar dat is. En ik denk niet dat het erg wijs is om één van de heren daarbinnen de weg te vragen."

Arabella dat er even over na. Daarop trok ze een houten haarspeld uit haar lokken en hield een uiteinde ervan in de vlam van Jacks kaars. Toen ze begon te branden, blies ze hem uit, waarna een houtskolen punt overbleef. Daarna scheurde ze een vierkant stuk stof van haar schort, legde het tegen de muur van de kroeg en begon een kaart te tekenen.

Jack zag dit alles met grote ogen aan. "Ik denk dat ik heel erg fortuinlijk ben met zo een… _vindingrijke_ maat aan boord," zei hij en leunde grijzend naar voren.

"Noem me vindingrijk, maar ik ben niet je maat. We zijn zakenpartners, en dat is alles," zei Arabella en zette een kleine _X_ op de juiste plaats, voordat ze de ruwe kaart aan Jack gaf. "Hier, houd je rustig voor drie dagen. Ik verzamel de voorraad – drinkwater en eten. Kom in drie nachten tijd naar de boot als het begint te schemeren."

"Uitstekend gedaan, mevrouw," zei hij en maakte een snelle buiging.

"We hebben onze boot. Maar…" ze keek verloren voor een moment, haar vlaag van energie over. De Faithful Bride was haar enige thuis geweest. "Waar gaan we naartoe?"

Jack rolde met zijn ogen. "We gaan achter dat verdomde, vervloekte zwaard aan, natuurlijk! Je zei het zelf, we zijn zo goed als dood. Hoe veel _doder_ zullen we zijn als Cortés's vermiste zwaard en de krachten van een godenkoning in de handen vielen van Kapitein Torn Pants?"***

"Torrents," corrigeerde Arabella.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>* <em>Turnip<em> betekent "knol" of "raap".

** _Salty Cove _ betekent "Zoute inham".

_*** Torn Pants_ betekent "gescheurde broek".

* * *

><p>Oorspronkelijke titel <em>The Coming Storm, <em>geschreven door Rob Kidd_  
><em>

Copyright ©2006 Disney Enterprises, Inc.

_Disclaimer: Ik behoud geen rechten op de personages, het verhaal en enige andere inhoud. Ik ben slechts een fan vertaler._


End file.
